Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an image pickup apparatus and an image pickup system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been proposed to configure an image pickup apparatus such that a contact plug for supplying a voltage to a well is disposed in an image sensing area in which a plurality of photoelectric conversion units are disposed. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-270299, FIG. 3 discloses a configuration in which well contact regions are disposed such that one well contact region is assigned to each unit cell including a plurality of photoelectric conversion units. It is also disclosed that color filters are assigned to the respective photoelectric conversion units according to a Bayer array pattern.
On the other hand, it has been proposed to use a phase difference detection technique to achieve a focus detection in an image pickup apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-165126 discloses a solid-state image pickup apparatus in which each pixel has two photoelectric conversion units and one microlens. Light condensed by the one microlens is partly received by one of the two photoelectric conversion units and partly received by the other one. More specifically, the photoelectric conversion units disposed in each pixel are configured to receive light corresponding to different pupil planes of an imaging lens.